Twin Magic
by ExplicitMoxViolence
Summary: Dean and Renee prepare for the birth of their twins and Renee catches Dean finding an alternative way to work out with two babies to take care of. One-shot.


**Disclaimer:** **Anything you recognise, including characters, belong to their respective owners.** **This is a work of fiction and does not represent reality, please treat it as such.**

 **Twin Magic**

 **-x-**

"What's wrong daddy? You seem sad" Ella commented as Jon lifted Charlie into the car and strapped him in.

"I'm not sad angel" he checked her seatbelt before closing the door and getting into the driver's seat. "Just nervous"

"Why? Is it because the babies are coming today?" she asked.

"Yes princess"

"Don't be scared daddy..."

Jon smiled at her sweet attempts to comfort him.

"It's a good job your mommy is braver than me" he laughed, looking back at his beautiful babies in the rear view mirror.

Today, he was driving Ella and Charlie, who were now seven and three respectively, to the little apartment his good friend Brian was staying in this week with his wife. They'd come down for a week to take care of the kids and help Jon and Renee settle in with the new additions to the family and Jon was so grateful for that.

"How long are we staying with Uncle Brian?" Ella asked.

"Just until me and your mom get home and get settled in. Not long" he promised. "Brian and Jenny will bring you to the hospital to meet the twins too"

"Okay" she smiled.

"You alright lil' man?" Jon called to Charlie. "You're being very quiet"

"I want mommy..."

As they pulled up at a red light, Jon looked back to see Charlie's lower lip trembling. Ella reached over to take his hand and the gesture warmed Jon's heart.

"It's okay champ, you'll see her tomorrow" he tried to reassure his little boy.

They soon arrived at the little vacation apartments where Brian was staying. His friend immediately came out to the car to greet them, giving him a hug.

"It's the big day already huh?" Brian clapped him on the shoulder. "Nervous?"

"Very" Jon grimaced.

"You'll be fine" he winked. "Now where are my favourite little people?"

"Charlie's a bit upset" Jon explained. "Can you give me a few minutes with him?"

"Sure" Brian smiled, pulling a face at Ella through the window.

Jon went around to the other side of the car and took Charlie out, holding him in his arms.

"What are all these tears for? Huh...?" he hugged his son, rubbing his back comfortingly. "Last time we stayed with Uncle Brian you told me you didn't want to go home" he tickled him, making him laugh despite the tears.

"I miss mommy" he mumbled, thumb in his mouth.

"You'll be able to come see mommy tomorrow, that's not long at all" he brushed a hand through Charlie's curly blonde hair. "Plus, Brian lets you eat lots of candy and stay up late. I know you like that" Jon laughed.

That got a smile out of the little boy and Jon gave him a kiss before handing him off to Brian.

"Take care of your brother" Jon told Ella as she stood on her tip toes to hug him goodbye.

"I will daddy" she promised. "You look after mommy"

He smiled at that, giving her a kiss. "Don't worry, I will"

 **\- x -**

While she'd been big with her last pregnancy, Jon couldn't figure out how on earth she was carrying her bump around this time. It was enormous. She'd suffered terrible back pains and while he tried to massage her whenever he could, they still left her in tears sometimes. He also had to help her with everything from getting dressed to shaving.

"Okay?" he asked as he held her hand, supporting her weight as she climbed into the car.

"Yeah" she breathed, trying to get comfortable on the seat. "I can't wait to get these babies out..."

"I know" he rubbed her arm sympathetically.

"I'm glad Brian and Jenny are here to help out too" she closed her eyes against the pain as her back muscles protested. "The kids love them"

"They're great friends" Jon agreed. "I'm glad I don't have to worry about going back to work for a while either"

Renee smiled. She didn't want him to give up his dream, but now he was working just two shows a week, three on pay per view weeks, it really helped her out with taking care of the kids. Plus, she'd had a chance to talk to Stephanie McMahon, and they'd agreed to bring her back for her own network show that she would only film once a week. She was nervous, she hadn't worked in television since Ella was born seven years ago, but she wanted to get back into it and it was exciting.

As the set off for the hospital, she felt Jon's hand cover her own and she smiled.

 **\- x -**

"You look hot in scrubs..." Renee managed the light-hearted comment as he joined her in the operating theatre, clad in all the protective gear.

He smiled at that, approaching the bed where she lay and pushing her hair back. They'd set up a screen just under her bust so she wouldn't see the procedure, but as they gave her a local anaesthetic and cleaned her swollen tummy, he felt himself start to sweat.

"Sit down" she whispered, taking his hand. "Don't look"

He did as she asked, taking the seat beside her head and kissing her. Part of him was relieved he didn't have to witness another natural birth, the last one was horrendous...but this whole caesarean section thing was scaring him too. They'd originally planned to have the babies naturally, but at their last scan, one of the babies was in the breech position and the doctor recommended a C-section.

"Are we ready to deliver some babies?" their surgeon asked as he washed up.

"I think so" Renee smiled nervously, holding Jon's hand tight.

He checked that she couldn't feel anything before making his incision.

Jon's eyes were firmly trained on Renee's face, looking for the slightest discomfort.

"Okay?" he asked quietly.

"Yeah" she breathed slowly, it just feels weird.

He tried not to think too much on the fact that she was being sliced open, but it was hard when he'd already made the mistake of googling the process and watching a video. He shifted closer when her breathing picked up and she squeezed his hand.

"I love you" he whispered, resting his head against hers.

"Love you too" she opened her eyes to look at him. She made the mistake of glancing at the surgeon and the sight of all the blood made her cringe. He turned to see what she was looking at and she stopped him with a hand on his face. "Don't look..." she pleaded. "Don't...I need you to keep a cool head right now"

He nodded, suddenly startled when the surgeon spoke.

"Here comes baby number one"

"That was quick..." Jon looked at Renee who shared his anxious expression.

Above the screen, they saw the first baby pulled free before it was rushed over to the station that was set up with blankets and medical equipment. The second followed shortly after and the surgeon set about stitching the wound closed.

"Is everything okay?" Renee asked, a lump in her throat. The room was too silent. It was making Jon's heart beat a mile a minute.

There were a tense few seconds, and Renee was already crying when they finally heard the wails of the twins.

"It's okay...sometimes they need a bit of encouragement to cry" the nurse smiled, wrapping them up in blankets.

Renee started crying harder now, in relief that they were okay and Jon swallowed down the lump in his throat, willing away the moisture in his eyes.

"They're both healthy?" she asked through the tears.

"They're both absolutely fine" the nurse smiled. "Here's baby number one" she placed the bundle on Renee's chest.

"And here's baby number two" she brought over the other twin who was slightly smaller, placing the baby in Jon's arms. "This one hasn't even realised she's been born yet..."

Jon looked down at the baby, her eyes closed and her fists bunched in the blanket. Her eyes opened and she started crying, her little arms flailing about. He rocked her in his arms until she calmed down and he and Renee traded babies.

"What names have you chosen? I love twins" the nurse cooed.

"This is Daisy" Jon smiled down at the baby formerly known as baby number one.

"And this is Lily" Renee beamed proudly.

 **\- x -**

Ella and Charlie ran to Jon in excitement as Brian walked them through the hospital towards Renee's room.

"Hey babies" he grinned, lifting them into the air, one in each arm. "Have they been good?" he asked his friend.

"Little angels" Brian shared a wink with Ella and ruffled Charlie's hair.

"You two ready to meet your sisters?" he asked, giving them both a kiss.

They both whooped in excitement and he took that as a yes.

"Hi guys" Renee smiled sleepily as Jon carried them into the room.

"Mommy!" Charlie shouted, jumping down from Jon's arms and rushing to the bed.

"I love you baby, mommy missed you" she helped him onto the bed and let him snuggle in next to her.

"Congratulations man" Brian hugged him while Jenny sat down beside Renee. "Let's see the girls..."

Jon led Brian over to the two cribs side-by-side.

"Oh wow, they're so cute" Brian smiled, peering down at them. "I bet you're over the moon"

"I am" he grinned.

"Four kids..."

"We're definitely going to need to buy a bigger car..." Jon laughed.

 **\- x -**

To say twins were a handful would be the world's biggest understatement. He'd never changed so many diapers and had so little sleep in his life. They were coming up to a month old now and they'd just about managed to get them in sync with each other for feeding and sleeping. Although it was an enormous help to have him home all the time, Renee was still struggling with the tiredness and recovering from the surgery. Thankfully, Ella was at school and Charlie at preschool, giving them a little more peace.

"It's okay, I can skip the gym today" he wrapped his arms around her from behind, careful to avoid the healing incision in her stomach.

"Thank you" she leaned into him, closing her eyes.

"Go lie down, I'll feed them" he pressed a kiss to her shoulder.

"You're the best" she turned around to kiss him properly, handing him two bottles.

"I know" he grinned, kissing her back enthusiastically. He let out a low groan at the feel of her body pressed up against his and took a hasty step backwards. "You're gonna give me a boner" he laughed.

She just smirked.

"Don't be a tease" he complained. They hadn't had sex since before the babies were born, in part due to the sore wound on her lower stomach but mostly due to lack of time and exhaustion. The last thing he needed was her getting him aroused.

"Sorry" she gave him one last peck on the lips. "I love you"

"I love you too"

Feeding them was hard when Lily kept crying while he gave Daisy her bottle. One hand keeping the liquid inside the teat of the bottle, he used his free hand to rock Lily in her crib. When he was done burping Daisy for the final time, he switched. The problem was, no matter what he tried, the baby he wasn't holding cried.

Finishing the feeding altogether, he took a baby in each arm and lay across the couch with them. He was hoping they'd fall asleep, but they had other ideas.

Daisy kicked her legs and Jon laughed as Lily smiled, copying her sister.

"Is it play time now?" he asked them, pulling faces and making them both smile and wave their arms.

 **\- x -**

Heading to the kitchen to get a glass of water before she went to sleep, Renee decided to check in on Jon and the girls. Peering into the lounge, she couldn't believe what she was seeing. Jon had a baby in each hand and he was bench pressing them, bring one down and pulling faces at her, before switching sides.

Pulling her phone out, she took a quick video and sent it to all the girls, thinking it was the most adorable thing she'd ever seen. The twins were kicking their legs and smiling, drooling in the process.

"You getting your work out in baby?" she asked with a giggle.

He smiled at the sound of her voice, bringing the girls back down to rest on his chest.

She burst into hysterical laughter that made her stomach hurt when Lily proceeded to be sick, covering Jon in all the milk he'd just fed her.

Renee took another photo, much to Jon's frustration, before running off to get some tissues.

"It's your fault for getting them all excited when they've just eaten" Renee laughed, wiping him down.

"Yeah yeah" he grumbled. "I think they're tired now"

"Let's put them down for a nap and then we can have one too" she whispered, taking Daisy from him and leading the way upstairs. "Maybe we can have a bit of fun too..." she shot him a suggestive glance.

"Don't tease me" he pleaded, following her into the twins' nursery.

"I'm not" she tucked Daisy into her crib, waiting for Jon to do the same with Lily before leaning up to press a kiss to his lips. "We can't go all out...but I can take care of you" she ran a hand over his jean-clad groin.

"Oh God" he groaned, throwing his head back against the wall.

"Come on..." she took him by the hand and led him to their bedroom. Pushing him onto the bed, she went for his belt.

"Did I ever tell you I fucking love you?" he moaned.

"A few times" she smirked.

"Well I _really_ fucking love you"

 **\- x -**

 **Drop me a review if you liked it!**


End file.
